Almost as good
by Indigospellbound
Summary: If Korra learns to drive a satomobile Mako has to learn to ride Naga. ONE-SHOT. post book 2. Makorra. based on the prompt my mooomnooon


Based on the prompt by moomnoon on tumblr. I don't own Legend of Korra. If I did Makorra would still be together.

* * *

"Korra, come on it's not that hard." Mako said sitting in the passengers side of the Satomobile Tarrlok had given her months ago. The keys were dangling from his index finger lazily. Korra frowned and shook her head at the vehicle. She didn't know what it was about the idea of driving a satomobile that made her nervous. She did more dangerous things on a daily basis. Yet looking at the keys in Mako's hand and the empty drivers seat turned her stomach to knots.

"It's a lot faster than walking." She didn't know if it was intentional or not but the smooth lilt to his voice made her want to say yes, but that little voice in the back of her mind screamed 'no, you're going to crash it and die.'

"Naga is faster then driving." Korra responded. She did have a point the speed limits through republic city were slower than Naga running. "Why do you want me to learn so badly?"

Mako cleared his throat "Well, you have a satomobile sitting here and once you learn it'll be fun?"

Korra knew what this was about. She wasn't afraid of anything and being the good friend Mako was, he wanted to help her get over her nerves. "If it's about the satomobile you can have it. I don't need it." She knew she wasn't going to win this one, but playing dumb can sometimes turn the odds in her favor.

Mako sighed. "What do you want?" a knowing smile graced his features.

Korra put her index finger up to her chin in thought. "Hmm… if I learn to drive, you have to learn how ride Naga."

"No absolutely not." If a satomobile made Korra nervous a large polar bear dog made Mako terrified.

"Well then looks like you are the proud owner of a new satomobile."

"Fine." Mako sighed,

"Yay!" Korra hugged Mako while snatching the keys from him.

Korra climbed into the drivers seat and put the keys in the ignition. "Now you want to put your foot on the break and put the car in drive." Korra completed the action like it was something she did every day. "Take your foot of the break." Korra was already doing that and pulling out of the parking spot before Mako could tell her what to do next. She pulled out into the road smoothly while Mako told her to ease on the gas.

After about an hour of this Korra pulled back into the lot where the car had been stored, parked, and turned off the car. "You already know how to drive don't you?"

"Yeah, Tenzin taught me after I got the satomobile." A sly grin spread across her face.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It never came up. I still hate driving that much was true."

"So I guess that means I don't have to ride Naga?" He asked hopefully.

Korra shook her head. "The deal was if I learn to drive you have to learn to ride Naga. I know how to drive." He groaned in frustration causing Korra to laugh. "Consider us even city boy."

"For what?"

"Kissing Asami and not telling me about it."

"I thought I told you."

"No she told me, she was really mad at you for not telling her we broke up."

"Great, did she put you up to this? Never mind don't answer that. Look, I'm sorry. We had just broken up and she was there and I really missed you. I don't know, I screwed up."

"Yeah you did, it's ok though. I forgive you, but you still have to learn to ride Naga." He groaned. "Come on it'll be fun."

That polar bear dog must have a sixth sense or something because when Mako meet Korra and Naga at the park that evening she growled the moment she spotted him.

"Naga, calm down its just Mako." She stroked Naga's nose. Naga calmed down but she still glared at Mako when he joined them.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? She doesn't seem to like me very much." He lifted his hand for Naga to sniff and she snapped at him.

"Naga, bad girl!" Korra scolded. "She'll be fine, she just doesn't remember you probably."

"Maybe she does and that's the problem." He tried his best to ignore the elephant rinho in the room, but the truth was Naga was probably the one Korra went to for comfort after their break-up and even if they've been good friends since then he couldn't blame Naga for hating him for hurting Korra. He hated himself for hurting Korra.

Korra helped him up onto the saddle and told him how to control the reins. Naga seemed to be complying and Mako knew that Korra wasn't a vindictive person but he hoped this wasn't going to end badly. "So why don't you go ahead and try?"

Mako nodded "Naga go." He said and all of a sudden the polar bear dog turned what was supposed to be a leisurely walk into a terrifying run. Naga ran through the park knocking over people and a cabbage kart.

"MY CABBAGES!" Yelled the man working there.

"Sorry!" Mako called behind him.

"NAGA SLOW DOWN!" Korra yelled gaining speed with an airball. "NAGA STOP!"

Naga stopped all right, so abruptly that Mako was thrown from her back into a large pond. Korra caught up, panting and leaning on Naga for support. She couldn't help but laugh. Mako was completely soaked with a lily pad on his head.

"I'm… so… sorry." She got out between fits of laughter. She walked over to him and offered her hand to help her up but he pulled her into the water beside him.

"That was not cool." He said laughing splashing her.

"I didn't plan for that to happen. But it was funny though." She splashed him back.

"Yeah it was." He splashed her again starting an all out water war, the two of the laughing together until they couldn't breathe. Their break up had nearly destroyed him and although they couldn't be together right now, being here with her like this was almost as good.


End file.
